Shikon Poker
by Sylean89
Summary: Every day in the feudal era Kagome found herself gambling, whether it be with Shikon shards, her grades, or even, her life. So why not go "all in" and bring this whole thing to an end? Challenging the two most dangerous demons in the land, however, might not have been the smartest move.
1. Chapter 1

Shikon Poker

Summary: Every day in the feudal era Kagome found herself gambling, whether it be with Shikon shards, her grades, or even, her life. So why not go "all in" and bring this whole thing to an end? Challenging the two most dangerous demons in the land, however, might not have been the smartest move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: This is another story I started a few years ago that's just been siting around. I'm cleaning out my "in-progress" files if its not obvious. It was inspired by "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga, (of which I do not own) and no laughing at me. I tried to keep them IC as much as possible, but they will be sitting and civilly playing a game, so there is that bit of OOC. Anyways, enjoy!)

* * *

Chapter 1: Humorous Visual

The thought had been floating around in Kagome's head for a solid month now, refusing to abate or even dwindle. At first it was simply an amusing picture, but the more she thought about it, the more legit it sounded as a way to end this whole mess with the Shikon Jewel. Sure, it was possible it could turn out to be a catastrophic disaster, but the odds would be in her favor that at least some good would come of it. She'd been running through every possible outcome, fine-tuning and calculating exactly how to get this abstract plan into motion, and now, it was time to commence.

Let's back up for a second. Where did this bizarre plot originate? Well, from a harmless game of poker between friends in the modern era. Kagome was losing horribly and the stray thought of, "If only I had a poker face like Sesshomaru or was skilled in manipulation like Naraku this would be so much easier," crossed her mind. It then diverged into an image of the Shikon Miko playing a 'friendly' game of poker with the aforementioned two, thus causing a huge laughing fit right in the middle of her game. Obviously, her friends were confounded by such a sudden outburst.

A few days later, in the feudal era, right after another one of Naraku's complex schemes, Kagome realized they were basically playing a real-life version of poker. Gambling with Shikon shards, betting the one used in said scheme in an attempt to gain more of the same. The visage of poker, applied to her quest remained a constant. She began to plot a way to actually goad both demons into the game and practiced it herself every chance she could. If everything went according to plan, she could end this whole mess without any more bloodshed.

The one weakness all demons seemed to share was pride. It was all too easy to challenge any one of them into a fight to the death simply by implying that they were weak, as she had seen several times with the way Inuyasha handled the many demons they had encountered. Her plan was the same, challenge them to a game of wits, the price, their most prized possession. Naraku would wager the completed jewel, but she still had yet to decide on her own wager and had no idea what Sesshomaru really cared about. She wasn't about to ask him to bet his title, lands, or companions, she wasn't cruel after all. The whole point of bringing Sesshomaru into this was purely odds. The more skilled players, the lower Naraku's chance of winning, he would be formidable in this after all.

Her first step was gathering the players, hence the reason she had stealthily slipped back into the feudal era on her own. Her companions likely would only try to stop her, not understanding, nor agreeing with, her reasoning. She was heading into the general area where they knew Naraku's barrier to be, due to the recent night of the new moon when it weakened, even though they were unable to get passed it. She was sure that he would detect her presence nearby anytime now and steeled her nerves in preparation for the encounter.

She didn't have to wait long before Kagura was sent out to intercept her. It was quite odd for the miko to be traveling alone and Naraku ordered her to figure out the reason before taking the 'appropriate' action.

"For what reason are you here and alone?" Kagura stated bluntly, eager to get this task over with. Really, it was immensely boring being charged with such menial errands.

Kagome stood tall, not letting Kagura talk down to her, "I have a proposition for Naraku," this actually seemed to pique Kagura's curiosity, "one I'm sure he won't be able to resist."

"Oh, and what might that be?" she wasn't completely convinced yet.

"It pertains to the jewel shards, but if you don't think he'd want it..." Kagome trailed off and started to turn around. She had gotten a plethora of practice at bluffing lately.

Kagura knew the consequences should she not act according to Naraku's wishes, even if those wishes hadn't been explicitly stated. "No, I will let him know," she hastily replied, playing right into Kagome's hand. "Remain here." Kagome nodded, she had no intention of leaving until she accomplished this phase of her plan anyways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura's emergence from the barrier caused her scent, that which is identical to Naraku's, to catch upon the wind and travel the lands. It lured the three beings that not only had the keen senses to detect it, but also the motive to want its owner dead. Little did they know they were converging on what would be the most interesting high stakes poker game the feudal era had ever seen. In all likelihood, it was also the _first_ poker game, but that was irrelevant.

* * *

Kagome heard Naraku before ever seeing him, his voice echoing around her, "I have to admit, I am quite intrigued as to what you are here for. What could you possibly want from me in return for your jewel shards?"

"A game," Kagome stated simply, drawing Naraku into her own little web, dragging him in by his own curiosity.

Naraku deemed this the time to show himself and stepped through the last of his barrier to stand a few yards from the potentially dangerous priestess. He had not forgotten the damage she had managed to inflict upon him the last time he underestimated her. He kept a close eye on her bow and arrows, just to make sure. "Elaborate. What kind of game would be worth the jewel shards you work so 'diligently' to protect from demons such as myself?" he was suspicious, this was unlike the girl he assumed her to be.

"It's not just any game, Naraku," she thoroughly enjoyed having the upper hand. "It's called Poker, and it is a gambling game. Each player gives up something as a wager to enter and the winner takes all as reward."

"Hmm, and why would I be inclined to participate in this game of which I know nothing about? It seems obvious you would have the advantage. It would be unwise to go through so much trouble when I could just as easily kill you now," he reasoned, but was shocked when all she did was laugh.

"So predictable. I knew you would say something like that. Did you really think I'd be so foolish as to seek you out on my own if I carried the shards with me?" she spoke through her giggles before returning to serious. "I have hidden the shards in a place you can _never_ reach Naraku." His eyes narrowed as he looked into hers. She held no deception. "Besides, some of the main facets of this game are manipulation and deceit. I assume you can handle yourself under such conditions, but if I am mistaken, perhaps I have been overestimating your prowess this whole time." Her face took on the look of a disappointed pout at the taunt.

"You attempt to entrap me into this facade of playing a game by implying I am incompetent?" he seemed annoyed at her novice tactics.

"Yes," she admitted shamelessly, "but it's up to you if you want to play. Either take me on in this game of wits, of have the last remaining shards forever out of your reach."

She was better at this than he expected. "Very well," he agreed, a sinister smirk making its way onto his face, "this may prove to be entertaining."

"I will explain the game after I have secured the other player," Kagome stated, not worried about Naraku's opinion. He wouldn't harm her yet because she was the only one who knew where the shards were.

"And who might this other player be?" he didn't seem pleased with this development.

"Sesshomaru," she answered casually. "The game is so much better with more than two players." She smiled to herself, pleased that things were going according to plan.

"How do you plan on finding him?" Naraku challenged, breaking Kagome out of her gleeful mood.

"Oh man, I forgot about that part," she admitted sheepishly. "I don't suppose you know where he is?" This was the girl he remembered, naive and unsure of herself.

Naraku chuckled at her, "I do. Would you like to know?"

"Well, duh!" Kagome bit out sarcastically, "of course I would. Why else would I have asked?"

"There," he pointed right at her, no, not at her, behind her. She spun around and lo and behold there he was, in all his glory, as a light breeze ruffled his haori.

"Oh," she muttered stupidly before snapping out of it, remembering her purpose. Clearing her throat, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you had intentions of seeking me out. For what purpose?" he demanded, his question sounding nothing of the sort.

"I wish to put forth a challenge to you, Sesshomaru, common in my homeland," she spoke in as formal a way as possible. "It is a game of wits and manipulation where each participant will offer something as a wager, the one winner, claiming all these offerings as their reward." _'Now time to secure his participation.'_ "I trust you are up for the challenge? Or will you concede that I am your superior now?"

His eyes narrowed angrily, fully aware that this girl had completely entrapped him using his honor against him. Everyone present already knew his answer, he had no choice but to accept, not wanting to speak it out loud, he opted instead for, "What manner of wager need be offered?"

Her eyes sparkled, immensely pleased with herself, "Why, only the individuals most prized possession, of course." She looked towards Naraku. "Naraku will put up the completed Shikon jewel, of which I have several pieces in a secure location, but I have yet to determine what my own wager will be and no one knows just what you care about either, MiLord." She ended her explanation while facing Sesshomaru.

"We will continue this discussion later," Sesshomaru turned towards the forest.

"So it seems," Naraku agreed, having also sensed the distractions rapidly approaching.

Kagome just looked between the two demons and the indicated direction before seeing a cloud of dust and sensing two jewel shards. "Oh great," she muttered, annoyed that her well laid plans where being diverted.

"Now you know how it feels miko," Naraku chided. "You and your troublesome companions have a tendency to interrupt my workings as well." She only glared at him as he reveled in her frustration.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kouga's voice rang out, "I'll save you from that vile fiend."

"Shut up you mangy wolf," Inuyasha bellowed from barely behind him, "I'm the one that's going to rescue Kagome."

Said miko face-palmed, "Really? They _both_ found us." She looked incredulous. Head still in her hand, and sighing deeply, Kagome moved to position herself between Naraku and the approaching canines. He was sure to be their target after all.

When Inuyasha got within hearing distance, a softly spoken 'sit' sent him sprawling. It was the easiest way to stop his rampaging behavior. Her attention then turned to Kouga, "Kouga, stop!" Her voice was firm, on the verge of anger, insisting that he listen.

"K-Kagome?" Kouga stuttered, confused as to why she wouldn't want to be rescued. "What are you talking about?"

"What was that for?" Inuyasha grumbled out a complaint at his subjugation as his face was still buried into the earth.

"Just... listen," she began. "I'm trying to bring this whole Shikon jewel disaster to an end. I've already got my plan underway, just trust me, okay?"

Finally pulling himself out of his hole, Inuyasha barked, "By joining that monster?" Inuyasha accused while pointing at Naraku standing casually behind Kagome, enjoying the sight.

Another deep sigh, "No, Inuyasha, I have not joined him. I've challenged him, along with Sesshomaru, to a gam-"

"Challenged him, are you crazy?!" Inuyasha exploded. "You have no chance against either of them on your own. They'll kill you."

"SIT!" Kagome screamed out, exasperated at the short attention span her friend possessed. "Let me finish, Inuyasha. I challenged them to a game of _intellect_ , not physical strength. I _know_ that I wouldn't stand a chance against either of them physically. I'm not stupid."

"That's my woman," Kouga boasted, "always clever."

"She ain't your woman," Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm not your woman," Kagome growled under her breathe simultaneously.

"As amusing as it is to see my foolish 'little brother' plummet to the ground, I would not like to linger here any longer than necessary," Sesshomaru's smooth baritone interrupted the emerging argument.

"Fine," Inuyasha agreed, "but if you insist on this 'game,' whatever it is, I will play as well, to protect you."

"Wha- but, you can't-" Kagome was interrupted.

"Me too," Kouga jumped in, "can't leave your safety in that useless mutt's hands."

"But, guys, you don't know what-" again Kagome was interrupted.

"Accepted," Kagome spun around to see Naraku smirking at her. "Did you not say, miko, that this game of yours is more entertaining with multiple players?"

Her jaw dropped, she'd been caught in her own web, "Y-Yes, but-"

"Then it is settled," Naraku spoke decidedly, "all five of us will participate in this 'Poker' game."

Kagome growled to herself. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed, still not wanting to drag her friends into her scheme. "The rules are as follows. One, each person must wager their most prized possession in order to purchase their way into the game. The lone winner then is awarded each of these wagers."

"Most prized possession, huh?" Kouga began pondering what he'd be willing to offer up.

"We already know I will be wagering the _completed_ Shikon Jewel," Naraku interjected to get things rolling, "as the Miko herself has repeated several times already."

"Kagome, why'd you do something so stupid," Inuyasha lectured. "What if Naraku wins the jewel?"

"I have no intention of losing, Inuyasha," she was becoming quite exhausted with the brash pup. "Now, what do you have to wager?"

"How about that sword of yours, Mutt?" Kouga supplied. "Kagome did say to offer your most prized possession."

Inuyasha growled, "Fine, but only if you offer your 'claim' on Kagome." Kouga growled back. "If you are unwilling to protect her, you don't deserve your 'claim' anyways."

Inuyasha's taunting obviously worked. Kouga ground out, "Deal."

"Now that those two are figured out," Kagome began, trying to get her plan back on track, "Lord Sesshomaru, what will you wager?"

"Only thing that asshole cares about is his 'flawless' image," Inuyasha mumbled to himself, but everyone heard him anyways. Sesshomaru only glared at his sibling.

Kagome gasped, "That's a good idea, Inuyasha."

"Huh? What'd I say?" he asked dumbly.

"Sesshomaru, I think you should wager your dignity," Kagome began as Sesshomaru's glare landed on her instead. "Meaning that the winner gets to decide on some embarrassing or degrading action for you to perform. Okay?"

"This Sesshomaru declines such a ridiculous notion," he attempted to regain control. "You will find a suitable alternative."

Kagome smirked, "Really, Sesshomaru, the only reason you would have for refusing the wager would be if you know you will lose. That's okay, you are free to back out and flee if you like." His glare intensified, at again being goaded into agreeing with her. He would be sure to punish her when this was all over.

"Hn," he barely nodded an agreement.

"It would seem you are the last that needs offer up a wager, Kagome," Naraku's slick voice sent unwanted chills up her spine.

"Oh, I know, Ramen, every flavor, as much as I can eat," Inuyasha suggested excitedly.

"I think not, half-breed," Sesshomaru countered.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Naraku inquired, having every intention of doing so anyways. "Your innocence." His sinister smirk spread wider as Kagome gulped, suddenly very uncomfortable as Naraku advanced on her, lifting her chin to make her look directly into his devilish eyes. "You did say it was to be your most valued possession. I can not think of anything a _virgin_ priestess would value more than her _purity._ "

This was not a scenario that would have ever crossed her mind. Sure, she was betting that Naraku would not win, due to the shear numbers against him, but what if Sesshomaru won. As her back-up plan, it was a very real possibility. But then, would he even be interested in such a thing; he is supposedly disgusted by humans, after all. And she highly doubted Inuyasha or Kouga being able to outsmart her, Sesshomaru, _and_ Naraku. The answer was simple; she had to win.

"Deal," she said definitively, swiping his hand away. Dropping her bag and turning around to rifle through it, Kagome finally fished out her deck of poker cards. "Okay, the game is played as follows..."

* * *

(A/N: I have two chapters to post, but after that it might take a bit since I'm waiting for opinions before I'll write the ending(s). So, review if you want the wait to be shorter, via stimulating my muse, and the story more in depth.)


	2. Chapter 2

Shikon Poker

Summary: Every day in the feudal era Kagome found herself gambling, whether it be with Shikon shards, her grades, or even, her life. So why not go "all in" and bring this whole thing to an end? Challenging the two most dangerous demons in the land, however, might not have been the smartest move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Commence

(A/N: I honestly am no poker expert and will not go into much detail about their specific hands, or other procedures and such, beyond the end results. Instead I will focus on their bluffs and manipulations. So please, no correcting me if I've gotten the exact rules or anything off. Those are not my focus.

For people similar to myself that are novices, here is the order of hands, starting from worst to best:

High card- highest rank; A, K, Q, J, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2. High to low.

1 pair- two cards of one rank.

2 pair- two sets of two cards of same rank.

3 of a kind- three cards of same rank.

Straight- 5 consecutive ranks.

Flush- 5 cards of same suit

Full house- three cards of one rank and two of a different rank.

4 of a kind- four cards of same rank.

Straight flush- 5 consecutive cards of same suit.

Royal flush- A, K, Q, J, 10 of same suit.)

* * *

A few minutes later, which seemed like hours, Kagome was still struggling to explain the rules to the ever-dense pair of bickering canines. She already felt a headache coming on due to Inuyasha and Kouga's inability to understand. This whole time, Naraku and Sesshomaru both remained quiet; undoubtedly forming the necessary tactics they were bound to employ to exploit their opponents. Kagome couldn't help but feel anxious to start, the nerves were starting to get to her.

"So, this "lord card" is the strongest, right?" Inuyasha asked another inattentive question.

"That is the King, and no, he's the second strongest. The strongest is the Ace," Kagome laid out the cards in order to better explain.

"Why is a heart stronger than a lord?" Inuyasha got distracted on another irrelevant tangent.

"It just is," Kagome was quickly losing patience. "Now, let's begin already."

She situated each of them around a recently fallen tree stump, curtsey of Tetsusaiga. The large stump would be a suitable playing table. Having dealt the hands and divvied up the chips, the first hand commenced. "Okay, Inuyasha, you go first." Inuyasha and Kouga made sure to sit on either side of Kagome, thinking their proximity would somehow protect her.

"Why does he get to go first?" Kouga complained, his ego flaring up for who knows what reason this time.

"Because I'm better than you, Wolf," Inuyasha goaded.

"Because he is seated right after the dealer, myself," she reminded, exasperated. "It has nothing to do with who is better."

"Feh," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I do not wish to remain in such immature company any longer than necessary," Sesshomaru's icy voice cut through Inuyasha's pout. "Commence with your move already, half-breed."

"For once we are in agreement, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku grinned. He had a favorable hand this round and was itching to use it.

"Fine," the sulking pup growled and looked at his hand confusedly. "Uhh, what am I supposed to say again, Kagome?"

Kagome face-palmed, "I just finished explaining it, Inuyasha. But again, if you have a good hand or feel like bluffing that you do, you place a bet, otherwise you say 'pass' and-"

"Bet," he interrupted foolishly, giving away part of his hand. He placed one chip, out of his allotted ten, in the center of the stump and grinned proudly like he'd just won the game.

Without a second to stall, Sesshomaru immediately followed with, "Pass." He seemed to settle back against a nearby stone and ignore the proceedings but was in fact paying very close attention. He would wait until he understood his opponents before acting.

"Raise," Naraku said languidly and place three chips besides Inuyasha's one. He made sure to send his challenge to Inuyasha through eye contact before leaning back into his typical pose of one knee raised.

Not willing to be outdone by Inuyasha, Kouga also bet, but in his ignorance only placed one chip. "Umm, if you want to bet, Kouga, you have to match Naraku's bet," Kagome corrected.

"But Inuyasha only placed one chip," he defended confusedly.

"And when it gets back around to him he will have to place two more or fold," she explained.

"Oh, okay," he agreed and placed three total. "I'm the one that's going to protect Kagome, not you, Mutt."

"Keh, I don't think so," Inuyasha barked back and reached for his chips. "I bet-"

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted, "it's my turn now." Looking appraisingly at her cards, Kagome decided, "I fold." She lay her cards face down and looked to Inuyasha, letting him know he could play now.

Without a word, he tossed two more chips out and crossed his arms, glaring his challenge at Naraku. Naraku seemed unfazed and simply tapped the stump to 'check.' He was content with this reward, already certain he would win this hand. Neither of the other two increased the bet and just as expected, Naraku had the highest hand. Inuyasha didn't have a horrible hand, but it wasn't fantastic either. Kagome wondered if Kouga had any idea what he was doing, however, since his hand was garbage and he hadn't bluffed once.

Kagome mentally noted the score, _'Inuyasha and Kouga with 7, Sesshomaru and I with 10, and Naraku with 16. It's okay though, it's only just begun.'_

Having caught on to the intricacies of the game, Sesshomaru quickly bet two chips without a word spoken. He looked bored as ever, like the game was wasting years of his life.

Feeling confident from his early victory, Naraku matched his bet to Sesshomaru's with an ever-present smirk. His hand wasn't as good as before but not terrible either. He was confident he could surpass whatever hand Sesshomaru seemed so keen on.

Kouga, still trying to foolishly protect Kagome, tossed two chips irrelevant of his hand. Was he trying to win on luck? Not very wise. Not like he had much to lose though, his supposed claim was only in his head to begin with.

Kagome decided this was as good a time as any to jump in, and also tossed two chips. It was time to bluff a win.

Inuyasha, still sore from his first loss, crossed his arms and grunted out, "Pass."

Sesshomaru checked, appearing confident, but Naraku wasn't about to back down, so the turn continued around to Kagome, who cockily added an extra chip. Unbeknownst to the faking girl, she had a nervous tick that gave away her lie. Her eyes alternated between darting all over the place, and staring blankly at the stump. Both Sesshomaru and Naraku noticed this, only pronounced by their positions opposite her, and in turn, matched her bet. Kouga did as well, but for prideful reasons. When the cards were revealed, Kagome had a measly 1 pair of 8's, Naraku had a 2 pair of Ace's and 7's, and Sesshomaru had a high card of a queen?

 _'Seriously?'_ Kagome stared slack-jawed at the pathetic hand. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru was turning out to be such a pathetic player. What none of them knew was Sesshomaru was intentionally making himself appear incompetent; this was his ploy.

Naraku began the third hand, bubbling with confidence at his growing stack of chips. He now had 25, while Kouga had 4, and the rest 7 each. This was turning out to be very enjoyable after all. His hand this time was pathetic, but his mass of chips all but assured his continued victory, in his mind at least. He slowly and deliberately placed 3 chips in the center of their 'table,' sizing each of the players up.

Something didn't feel right, but Kouga couldn't place it. All he knew was his hair was standing on end and his instincts were warning him to stay out of it. Not one to ignore his instincts, he decided, "Pass." Kagome was a bit surprised, but shrugged it off, also passing.

Inuyasha was determined to beat Naraku this time, no way he'd let him get even further ahead. He decided to try outdoing Naraku by betting higher, placing 4 chips instead of 3. He glared and crossed his arms at his enemy.

This is just what Sesshomaru was waiting for, his turn was last this round and would take them all by surprise. "All in," he stated calmly, pushing his stack of 7 chips to the center.

Naraku eyed him, and decided to gamble that Sesshomaru was bluffing. If so, he'd only lose 7 chips, if not, well, then Sesshomaru, his most formidable opponent, would be out. "All in," he agreed, watching for the slightest movement of the stoic demons expression. None could be seen.

Inuyasha was thrown by this new term, "What's that mean, Kagome?"

"It means Sesshomaru has bet all of his chips, and Naraku matched that amount, 7," she explained. "If you wish to join in, it will take all of yours as well."

He thought over this, but wisely decided he had best step out. He didn't think his hand was that good, from his limited understanding of the rules. "Fold," he reluctantly gave in, not liking the idea of forfeiting his chips, but wary enough to back down.

At this point, Sesshomaru had no need to keep his face stoic and let out a rare smirk in Naraku's direction as he laid out a Flush. Naraku, knowing full well he might lose with his 1 pair of 4's, shrugged it off, but inside was fuming. His lead was gone, and seemingly with much ease on Sesshomaru's part.

' _Never underestimate your opponent, Naraku,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, identifying the spider's most frequent mishap.

In one hand, Sesshomaru managed to tie for lead with Naraku at 18 chips, Kagome had 7, Kouga at 4, and Inuyasha trailed at 3. Trying to ignore the impending implications if she lost, along with her dwindling chances of victory, Kagome tried to remain calm, but was getting increasingly anxious.

Kagome dealt the new hand, wary that if the dealer took turns that Naraku might try to stack the deck, but the turns still rotated around the table as if the dealer moved one space each time. It was Kouga's turn to go first this time, and he placed a single chip, just to get in the running. Kagome was having lousy luck and passed with her pathetic hand, too scared to lose any more chips to the two "sharks" in this game. Inuyasha tossed out a single chip to match Kouga, as did Sesshomaru and Naraku. No one seemed all to eager to bet high and try to bluff this round, since most bluffs have been called and it's been high card to win most. It seems the same pride that was used to get this game started, was also altering their tactics, making them play even if they had nothing. Kagome noted from the side, _'That would come in handy, but I wonder if they can be brought to back-down from a bluff.'_

Once the hands were revealed, it just so happened that Inuyasha had the best hand with a four of a kind aces, and won that round, bringing his total to 6, just behind Kagome with 7 and ahead of Kouga with 3. Sesshomaru and Naraku still led with 17 each.

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you bet higher, Inuyasha? That's a good hand."

"It is, but its just some stupid shapes," Inuyasha retorted mindlessly.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru droned and Naraku just chuckled when Kagome groaned at her friend's ignorance.

Kagome looked at her next hand and it was all she could do to contain her excitement. _'I can't let them see,'_ she told herself and tried to act normal. She placed a single chip, but looked nervous, unknowingly using that same "tick" that the two opposite her perceived as signs of a bluff.

Inuyasha placed a single chip as well and nodded towards Kagome as if they were in on some secret, but she had no clue what he meant. Sesshomaru and Naraku both placed only a single chip as well, drawing out as many as possible before upping the ante. Not to be outdone by Inuyasha, Kouga tossed in two and gave a cocky smirk. He was thinking about how if he could win, he would get Kagome, the jewel, and both mutts would be indebted to him.

Kagome restrained the urge to shake her head the two beside her betting as a form of competition and decided to put her experiment into action. So far, Sesshomaru and Naraku only had one chip out as, but had rarely if ever given it up without a fight. She wanted to see if they would back down when faced with poor odds. "I raise by 4," she stated, adding five of her chips to equal a total of 6, 4 more than the previous bet of 2 from Kouga. She also stopped fidgeting and seeming nervous, surprising both the demons opposite her that were sure she was bluffing. They could scent and sense it on her that she was not lying; she had a good hand.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to follow suit, tossing his last 5 chips in to match her bet, "I'll stand with you, Kagome."

' _He actually thinks this is the smart move?'_ Kagome inwardly chastised. _'Fool.'_

Wisely, Sesshomaru acknowledged his hand was statistically unlikely to excel against the amount of confidence the priestess was exuding, "Fold."

Naraku didn't like having to give up either, but did so reluctantly, tossing his hand down a little rougher than necessary.

The amount of chips was just too alluring for Kouga to resist. It would give him a solid lead to win his woman. She promised her innocence to the winner and oh how badly did he want that. Letting his libido and greed overshadow his actions, he tossed in his last chip, already tasting victory.

Hands revealed, Kagome's full house had knocked her two friends out of the game, effectively reducing the players to her intended three. They both whined in response, speaking on how the couldn't protect her now.

"You two actually helped more than you realize," she smiled at them both. They gave her more chips to use, and amount above that of Sesshomaru and Naraku. She was now leading with 18, Sesshomaru and Naraku trailing only slightly with 16 each. More importantly, her experiment worked, she saw that her two toughest opponents would back down if necessary.

The hands continued cycling around, chips being exchanged, piling up and unfortunately for Kagome, dwindling. Her lead had not lasted long, even without letting overconfidence get to her; she just had such poor luck. She had a measly 5 chips remaining, feeling like nothing compared the amount Naraku was amassing. He led with 27 and Sesshomaru had the remaining 18. This was not looking good and the nerves were really getting to her. Sesshomaru was supposed to be winning if she could not, yet he looked completely uninterested and passive. Naraku kept grinning at her with a look that made her feel very uneasy. _'Oh God, what will he do with me if he wins?'_ shaking the disturbing possibilities out of her mind and looking back down at her hand, she realized the corner she had gotten herself backed up into. She didn't have much chance of catching up unless she wagered all her chips and won. This was a pretty decent hand, and there was not much chance to get any better opportunity than this. With an obvious deep breath, she declared her wager, "All in."

Sesshomaru had been expecting this and bided his time until the little human became desperate, and as luck would have it, he was equipped this round to meet her challenge. "All in," he agreed, placing a matching 5 chips. Kagome gulped, hoping her hand would prevail.

' _Ten chips,'_ Naraku pondered, _'that would be quite the haul, getting me all the closer to ultimate victory.'_ He let a smirk show as he echoed silkily, "All in." This was not an opportunity he could just sit out on.

' _Ah man,'_ Kagome fretted before the cards got revealed, _'perhaps this wasn't the best opportunity.'_ Her suspicions were revealed true when her hand was just barely defeated, the winner being Sesshomaru. His total was raised to 28, maintaining his slow and steady rhythm with which he always attained power. His expression remained the same, no excitement or anything, in contrast, Naraku let his emotions show at strategic times, whether true or not though, was debatable.

Kagome tried to calm her worries, having no more control over her own fate. She was depending on Sesshomaru to win this now. She reminded herself that this was still the plan. It was a shot in the dark thinking she could defeat Naraku; that was why she brought in the demon lord for assistance. And he _was_ winning, steadily. Then there was the case of the wagers, she bet her virginity. What would Sesshomaru do about that? Would he take her? No, he wouldn't; he hated humans. He would never sully himself by doing anything with her. That insulting thought brought her a lot of comfort. Sesshomaru would not touch her, he'd have no desire to. She let out a breath, letting the stress melt away a bit. But then there's the slim possibility of Naraku winning, and that was not pleasant in any way she looked at it.

Naraku and Sesshomaru eyed the other intensely, now the real battle would begin.

* * *

(A/N: So, who do you want to see win and what actions should they take?)


	3. Chapter 3

Shikon Poker

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry this took so long. *Looks at calendar.* Oh, its been less than a week… still, I felt my own self-imposed pressure. This is why I write several chapters ahead before posting anything, it don't produce well under pressure, but I think this turned out pretty good. Forgive any minor typos, I didn't let this sit and ferment before returning to it with a fresh mind like I usually do.)

* * *

Naraku noticed the pattern that Sesshomaru was employing, sitting back and only casting small wagers, letting his stack of chips dwindle until he had a strong hand and then going all in, drawing the most chips possible and resuming the lead. He would not allow him to do so again. This time, he was prepared. He would halt the dog's attempts to trap him and turn the tables, forcing him into a corner. It was approaching such a time, Naraku had regained a strong lead with 30, leaving Sesshomaru with only 20.

' _As long as I keep this steadily climbing lead, Sesshomaru won't be able to catch up,'_ Naraku told himself. _'I will be victorious. The entire jewel will be mine, not to mention the bonuses of Inuyasha's only means to defend himself, Sesshomaru at my mercy, and that troublesome priestess's innocence. Four threats neutralized at once, I will have to_ thank _the priestess for all but handing me this conquest. Hmm, what to do first with these prizes? Kouga, I have no use for him or his claim on the girl, since defiling her innocence would be a far sweeter a prize. I bet she would feel marvelous. So like, and yet unlike Kikyo; maybe that would finally satisfy Onigimo's tainted lust. Her humiliation would assist in darkening the jewel with twisted malice. What to do with the sword? Its not like I can wield it, but keeping it out of Inuyasha's hands renders him weakened, having none of his own strength. What if I were to offer it back to him if he watches Kagome being defiled? It would increase her mortification and transfer Inuyasha's hatred into the darkening jewel.'_ His smirk grew large at the thought. _'That only leaves Sesshomaru. What would get under the human-hating demon's skin the most? Of course, he hates humans, and the act of bedding one, would sully his name and body. I could have him be the one to take Kagome's innocence, with an audience. Displaying his shame for all to see. Laughing in the face of Sesshomaru's disgrace, the lasting sight of that would trump any brief lay.'_

Sesshomaru was not one to miss the scent of arousal coming off of Naraku. It was not hard to figure out just which boon he was distracted with. _'Your wandering mind will be your undoing,'_ Sesshomaru noted without a single indication as to what he discovered. While Naraku was distracted, he had been bidding him up silently, placing a few chips at a time and watching Naraku match the bid each time. With 14 chips stacked up from each of them, Sesshomaru spoke, jolting Naraku out of his daydream, "All in."

' _Ha, not this time Sesshoamru,'_ Naraku scoffed to himself. _'I'm not falling for that again.'_ "Fold," Naraku stated confidently, crossing his arms and flipping his hand showing a decent, but in no way winning hand.

Sesshomaru smirked and flipped his as well, revealing absolute garbage. He had successfully out manipulated Naraku. The dark demon was furious he got tricked after all, and let his anger show on his face and in his aura. "You may forfeit at any time, Naraku, and save yourself any further humiliation," Sesshomaru advised. His lead of 34 was now more than double Naraku's paltry 16.

Naraku tried to remind himself that he would recoup his losses, just as he always had, and this time, give it his entire attention. But that is not what happened, for Sesshomaru's passive tactics changed dramatically and he became aggressive, relentlessly battering down his opponent and bidding amounts Naraku could not compete with. Naraku began to panic, becoming desperate as his stack dwindled bit by bit. 5 chips, that's all he had left, and if he didn't do something soon, he'd lose those too, along with the jewel he'd worked so hard to gather and taint. As the next hand was dealt him, he made up his mind to turn this around and smirked approvingly at his hand. He placed 3 chips in the center and leaned back, appearing completely calm despite his desperate situation. Sesshomaru gave no reaction and simply matched the 3 chips. Naraku let a grin spread and declared, "All in." He was trying to scare Sesshomaru off and gain back some leverage, but Sesshomaru is not one to feel fear and matched the 5 chips while appearing dreadfully bored. Naraku frowned that his bluff was called, now it was all up to luck. If he would have learned one thing by now, in all his years of scheming, if should have been that luck is never on his side, and this was no exception. Even with a Straight, Sesshomaru still topped him with a Royal Flush. (A/N: And yes, I'm aware of how low the chances of this happening are, but still.) All eyes had been watching intently to learn the outcome, and when the cards were revealed, Kagome cheered with a squeal. Her exclamation was enough to inform the slower canines that Sesshomaru had won, the better option between the two demons.

Naraku sat back, a scowl on his face and his mind working furiously to salvage this situation, _'I still have Kohaku, so even if they gather the remaining pieces, I doubt it will be decided to end the boys life. That means I still have some time to remedy this situation. Sesshomaru has been offered the shards once before, by Kagura, and he declined, so I doubt he will want the jewel for himself. The jewel's guardian is not so strong of will to keep it from me. Worse case scenario, I simply have to take it back. This may even end with both the wolf and half-dog neutralized; Kouga's shards combined to the jewel and Sesshomaru taking Inuyasha's weapon. That only leaves Sesshomaru and the priestess-'_

"Naraku," Sesshomaru addressed. "The jewel." He looked up to notice that he was surrounded, and with his heart currently in his body, he was vulnerable. Even with his barrier a short ways away, he would have to outrun Sesshomaru and Kouga to get to it. And even then, Inuyasha had the Red Tessaiga to break their way in if its location was revealed. He really had no choice but to hand it over. He wondered what Sesshomaru would do with it. The blackened jewel, with only a sliver missing, emerged from the flesh of his palm and he held it out for Sesshomaru to take it. He did not move to retrieve it, however, and only called to Kagome, "Miko, retrieve it." She nodded and rushed over to get the jewel before minds could be changed. Naraku watched as her lightest touch rid all the hard work he had put into making the jewel a beautiful black.

"It would seem your _manipulation_ has worked, Kagome," Naraku pointed out, as she stood before him, not really having her as his target, but those listening instead, specifically the one who currently held power of the rest. "You even managed to _con_ Lord Sesshomaru to do your bidding." As expected, the demon Lord narrowed his eyes at the insinuation that a mere human female exploited him. "Do not be angry at _me_ , Lord Sesshomaru; I was not the one to orchestrate this scheme. It was the girl who played you, not I."

"What is your point?" Sesshomaru snapped, patience wearing thin at the picture Naraku was painting of him.

"I am merely making observations," Naraku spoke casually. "If it were I, I would be sure to punish her for her disrespect, but you may do as you please. Oh the tortures I could inflict…"

Kagome tensed, realizing what Naraku was doing, "Well, You are not the one who won, Sesshomaru is, and _he_ gets to decide what to do, not _you_. I'm sure he's not near as cruel and won't go punishing me for this." She crossed her arms defiantly and turned to look at Sesshomaru, her confidence fell when he was looking at her with a scowl.

"You think to speak for me, Miko?" he was not happy about her actions, in getting him here or in assuming what he would do about her, and he let it show.

"I, uh, I mean…" she stuttered, left without words under his heavy gaze.

Kagome foolishly played right into Naraku's plan, "Lord Sesshomaru, I offer my services in implementing her punishment, so you need not waste you time on a weak mortal such as she. I will make her regret even thinking herself equal to you." _'Give her innocence to me, so that I may barter it back to her in return for the jewel she now holds. She will surely return it to me if it means escaping the fate I have planned for her,'_ he summarized his strategy in his mind. "Unless, of course, you desire to sully yourself by bedding with scum such as this."

(A/N: Now, take note that Naraku's suggestions/fantasies were the variety of endings I was debating on, but it seems more people call for Sesshomaru to win instead, so I opted for my other preference. This portrays both possibilities in one ending rather than working harder to spit out two.)

"Her 'punishment' shall be dealt by my own hands," Kagome flinched as Sesshomaru shut down any further attempts by Naraku to salvage his loss. "It would be wise to take this opportunity to flee, Vermin. I will exterminate you another day."

Recognizing that Sesshomaru saw right through him, he vanished in a swirl of miasma to behind his barrier. He could watch the rest of the proceedings from a safe distance.

"Why'd you let him go?" Inuyasha growled to his brother.

Instead of answering to his inferior, he turned his attention to collecting the remaining wagers, "you have something that belongs to me, Inuyasha."

"What? Still after my sword, are you?" Inuyasha placed his hand to the hilt, ready to fight for it once again.

"Stop, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up. "This is why I was trying to keep you guys out of this challenge, I didn't want you to lose anything." She sighed sadly, "but you _did_ wager Tessaiga in order to play, and Sesshomaru won, which means it now belongs to him."

"But, Kagome, I-" Inuyasha staggered.

"It would be dishonorable to dispute that fact," Kagome let that last thought drift around for Inuyasha to struggle with.

Inuyasha was obviously warring with himself over what to do, flexing his grip on the hilt of his precious sword. Didn't Sesshomaru know what would happen to him if he gave it up? He'd completely lose control of his demon blood the first time he got into a dangerous situation and kill everyone, even if they are friends. But if he didn't, Sesshomaru would probably try to kill him for being a shameful disgrace and his honor would be compromised. There was no competition; he'd gladly take the disgrace if it meant protecting his friends, even if it is from himself.

Before Inuyasha could decline, Sesshomaru spoke up, "I will allow you to keep that which controls your blood, if you acknowledge your inferiority and subordinate position in our lineage." Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up in shock and confusion. They both thought Sesshomaru only wanted the sword.

' _Is he really content to let Inuyahsa keep Tessaiga in exchange for a simple show of respect?'_ Kagome pondered, surprised at the show of generosity. _'Now that I think about it, he's always so calm and its Inuyasha losing his temper, throwing insults, and starting fights.'_

Inuyasha on the other-hand, had a whole new dilemma to worry over. As much as he hated his brother and despised the idea of submitting, it was favorable to becoming a danger to all those he cared about and losing his very soul. With great difficulty, he let his head bow, a pained expression on his face the whole time as he slowly slipped down onto his knees, "I, I submit, Sesshomaru." Kagome covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her sympathy for her dear friend's emotional pain. She knew he was very prideful and this was difficult for him.

"Whoa, Mutt," Kouga took the opportunity to further humiliate his rival. "I never knew you were this pathetic."

"Wolf," Sesshomaru's voice turned on him, "you will give the jewel shards in your legs to the priestess, then leave. You have no business here."

"What, no way!" Kouga got into fighting stance.

' _Not this again,'_ Kagome shook her head. "Kouga, you wagered your claim on me and the _completed_ jewel was another wager. Please just hand them over, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You don't think I can defeat Sesshomaru?" he stepped back as if slapped.

Kagome sighed, "No, Kouga, I don't think _anyone_ can beat him." Her honest words flattered him, but he did not show it and just watched her try to handle the situation. _'With Tenseiga on his hip, he's invinsible. Yet, I highly doubt he would need it for any opponent besides the very swords his father wielded, meaning Inuyasha,'_ she pondered.

"Then I'll just have to prove to you how strong I am," Kouga lunged at the demon lord, but even with his jewel enhanced speed, his attack was sidestepped and followed by a glowing green acid whip that accurately sliced both jewels from the demon's legs, leaving them to land right at Kagome's feet. It was a blessing that Sesshomaru left him alive.

"This is your last warning, Wolf," Sesshomaru spoke, two fingers held up and ready to strike. "Leave." Struggling to his feet, instincts on high alert, Kouga knew now that he hadn't a chance. He backed away before turning and staggered back towards his pack.

There was only one more reward to collect. "Miko," Sesshomaru addressed, noting how her short kimono revealed more skin on her legs as she leaned over.

Kagome jolted when Sesshomaru addressed her, causing her to drop the two shards she was bent over picking up. Quickly gathering them, she stood straight, quivering in worry over just what Sesshomaru was going to do to her. Inuyasha could not help her, he already submitted, meaning he agreed to no longer fight his brother; she was on her own. "Y-yes, Lord S-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered.

"Come," was all he instructed before turning and walking away. She trembled even more, but figured her punishment would be even more severe if she disobeyed now.

' _He must be mad at me for tricking him into helping me, but I didn't have a choice. If I had challenged Naraku on my own, I would have lost everything to him, and even if I had managed to win, who is to say Naraku would have even abided by the rules and handed over the jewel,'_ she rationalized her action. _'He must realize this, right?'_ "I'm sorry for the way I went about gaining your help, Sesshomaru, I was only trying to prevent more suffering because of this stupid jewel. I had to get it away from Naraku and knew it was unlikely I could do so without help. I needed to bring in someone who could out strategize him, and you were the only one who came to mind. I really meant no harm-"

Sesshomaru said nothing as she continued on her one-sided explanation. He realized she probably thought he was taking her somewhere to torture her, just as Naraku had suggested earlier, putting those foul ideas into her head. He hadn't really given any indication for or against such possibilities. She had no idea just what, exactly, he desired. Unbeknownst to all of them, Naraku had done him a favor in proposing her innocence as her entrance cost. It had been a persistent urge in the depths of his instincts, an urge he repeatedly suppressed, along with so many other basal actions, but one that continued to resurface. Every time he encountered her in his brother's little pack, his beast would roar at him once again, demanding her to be splayed beneath him and accept his desires.

Tuning back into her rambling, he heard her continue to beg forgiveness, "-so you see, I really didn't have any other choice. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

"Did it ever occur to you to simply ask for my assistance?" his simple question brought her to a dead silence.

That was not the response she had been expecting, "Ask you? But, I didn't think you would ever listen to a mere human…"

"You are correct," his strides not slowing in the slightest. "I do _not_ heed humans."

"See, so that really was my only choice," she repeated.

"You are more than a mere human," at her confused sound he continued. "You are Miko; you hold your own power." _'A power I desire to experience,'_ he added in his mind. It really was an irritating thing how demonic energy was so drawn to the purity of ones such as she.

"I do?" he didn't answer, leaving her to think over his words. _'I wonder if he would have helped me if I simply asked him. That certainly seems the case from what he just implied.'_ Her mood seemed to improve, just by the little bit he talked to her, and the cheerier she got, the brighter her aura shone. "I was wondering, where are we going?"

"Where we will not be interrupted," he answered her simply.

"Oh, where is that- Wait, interrupted? _What_ won't be interrupted?" she panicked again, but continued to pace after him, her short legs having to take twice as many steps to maintain the brisk speed. She was sure that was just proof that he was going to punish or torture her, and just when she was finally calming down, too.

Before she could complete a step, he spun and pinned her against the nearest tree trunk. She clamped her eyes shut in fear of what he was going to do to her. Had he finally gotten upset at her constant talking? Her eyes snapped back open when she felt his body press hard into hers, "Your innocence, belongs to me." She was stunned silent, both by the feral look in his golden eyes and his declaration. She never would have thought he would have any interest in her. He was a crush she nipped in the bud due to its incredulous likelihood, but here he was, pressed up against her so intimately, declaring her purity to be his to take. All worries of torture and incomparable pain evaporated into those never explored, wayward desires.

That evening was definitely one to remember, from the time he shredded her clothes it was filled with mind-numbing indulgence. The raw, sinful things he did to her would be branded into her mind for the rest of her life. Looking back, this _was_ the best possible outcome, for she won not only the jewel, but also the most pleasurable experience of her life. It was a gamble _worth_ taking.

* * *

(A/N: I'll leave it at this for now, but may make an alternate ending at some, indeterminate point.)


End file.
